Accusations
by Spider9x
Summary: A parody of chapter 81, where Ogami tries to burn 'the one being sought but doesn't have a name'. Includes actual dialogue from the translated english manga. Contains stupidness


**Accusations**

**Summary:** A parody of chapter 81, where Ogami tries to burn 'The one being sought but doesn't have a name'. Includes actual dialogue from the translated english manga.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kamijyo Akimine and bits of dialogue translated by Samsteve.

-o-

The flame enveloping Ogami's left arm illuminated the scene a beautiful electric blue, with the broken walls and scraps of metal casting eerie shadows on the blood stained ground.

"I have hated you since a long time ago..." Ogami stared at The one being sought (and was found), crouching not far from his feet and holding his head disbelievingly in agony.

"Your weakness and obsession with my left arm really pissed me off. I swear to burn you to ashes with my blue flame this very day!" With that, Ogami gathered every single bit of hatred he felt towards The one being sought who was also his brother and prepared to engulf the man in the deadly purgatory flames.

"Kukuku... who are you calling weak and obsessed?" The one being sought stood up slowly, bleeding wounds on every inch of his body knitting together and closing at an unatural rate.

_Impossible.. a second power? Ah, whatever._

The long awaited fight must not be delayed any longer, not even with the discovery that the enemy possesses a godly healing ability.

"Shut up and burn!" A powerful streak of blue flame erupted from where Ogami slammed his left palm on the ground and surged towards The one being sought, catching him by surprise in the middle of the evil laugh.

"I won't die no matter how many times you burn me!"

"Then I'll burn you- TILL YOU DIE!"

"Regardless of how long you burn me, I will not and cannot die!"

"That's exactly why I said I'll burn you untill you die!" ... Ogami realised that he was not making sense which he had a strong tendency to when overly excited.

"Untill you die of pain or lack of oxygen or something.." he added unconvincingly.

"Die of pain? Why, this feels so comfortable compared to what I've endured in the past."

"Oh yea? So I wonder who the guy crouching in pain and shock just now was.. Your twin perhaps."

Score one: Ogami

-o-

The one being sought had paused for a moment, probably having an untimely flash back of when Ogami was a young and adorable child. Such flash backs could not be controlled, and if they appeared in the middle of an intense battle, so be it.

"I hate stupid trash that does stupid things." The one being sought announced.

"You are the trash!"

"No! I am the one being sought and you are the trash!"

"People burn trash and since you're being burnt now, you're the trash!"

"People don't burn trash, they throw their rubbish down the chute!"

"Yes they do, we burn the trash at our school all the time."

"That's called the decomposition heap, you stupid trash!"

Score one: 'The one being sought'

-o-

Honestly, the blue flame was causing The one being sought a lot of pain because according to Ogami, the souls of those killed by evil had been brought back by the blue flame and were ravaging his heart as he and Ogami bickered.

"The blue flame will be gone if you die... so die already!"

The one being sought threw his palms out forcefully, using his offensive ability to manipulate space to throw them like punches with destructiveness equivalent to that of a bomb. "Press deeper! I MEAN, deep presser!"

"Huh you talking to me?" Ogami half dodged the space attacks and countered the other half as he pushed himself towards The one being sought for a close range attack.

With a thrust which all Sakurazukamoris (1) would be proud of, Ogami plunged his left arm deep into the Code: Seeker's chest. He came into contact with something which vaguely felt like a beating heart and held on to it tightly with his flaming palm.

"Ha! Not gonna work, my cell regeneration power will jus-" The pain was so intense and The one being sought could insintively feel that his heart was not being healed, unlike the other wounds.

"It's over now. My blue flames will just destroy any new cells your ability generates." Ogami cornered his brother and held him captive against a wall. "I won't let go even if you die." He assured the man.

"You were the only person who believed in me, and protected me from all the baddies. Despite that, i'll never become like you because unlike you, i have true comrades." Ogami glanced at his unconscious friends scattered all around like fallen leaves.

"I've always admire you for the only genuine words you have ever said- 'evil for evil'."

Not because they were true and applicable to the society, but The one being sought had truly believed in that with all his heart, or what was left of it.

Ogami continued, "That's why I'll kill you with my hand, and not let go even if you die"

_Until we get a certified professional to confirm that _you're _dead, or this arc will drag on for fifty more chapters. _He added silently.

And so with his heart melting like butter under the blazing sun, The one being sought spent his last moments alive listening to his brother's touching little speech.

**~End~**

**A/N:** Aaahhh abrupt end! I apologise for making this whole thing so pointless. I was inspired by the awkward conversation between Ogami and his brother during the battle actually and was seized by this sudden urge to add to the silliness.

Sakurazukamori is an of assassin clan from CLAMP X and Tokyo Babylon. A Sakurazukamori uses sakura themed illusions and kills by stabbing the victim through his/her heart.

P.S Please drop me a review if you enjoyed this even a little bit =)


End file.
